


Natasha Anthony

by sensitive_satan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Clint Needs a Hug, DEAL WITH IT, F/M, Feels for Everyone, Fem!Tony Stark - Freeform, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Miscarriage, Natasha Needs a Hug, Sober Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is a chick and is therefore different than boy Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitive_satan/pseuds/sensitive_satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's a chick, Steve gets pulled out of the ice in 1993, romance ensues, and the Avengers assemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natasha Anthony

**Author's Note:**

> The passing of a titan. Tony feels.

“ Oh my god mom! Please just stop!” Tony’s screaming. Maria Stark is drunk more than is usual for the time of day and is behind the wheel going fifteen miles faster than the speed limit.

“ Pull over, Maria!” Howard’s yelling too.

This is bad and Tony can’t help but think they’re all going to die.

They hit something, or maybe something hits them, Tony’s not sure, but then car is rolling, glass flying everywhere, she can feel it cut her arms that are protecting her face.

 

Tony wakes up to a flash light being shoved in her face, people are shouting, but she can’t hear them, her left thigh is burning, and her right arm aches. She’s on a gurney being loaded into an ambulance. Someone is telling her to stay awake but her eyes fall shut.

 

When she wakes up in the hospital, Jarvis is beside her bed reading Tuck Everlasting to her. It’s her favorite book.

“ Jarv?” she blinks blearily.

Jarvis sets down the book hastily and is up brushing a piece of hair out her face,” Are you okay, Tony? Are you in any pain?”

She isn’t in pain and says as much, she’s a little frightened that Jarvis is calling her Tony, he rarely does generally opting for Ms.Stark, and occasionally Natasha. He only calls her Tony when she’s particularly upset, but she isn’t right now so she can only suspect that she’s going to be.

“ What happened Jarvis?” Tony asks, all she can remember is being at her flat near MIT and Rhodey teasing her about something DUMM-E did.

“ You and your parents were in a car crash, Tony,” Jarvis explained quietly,” Your parents didn’t make it.”

Tony feels numb. She doesn’t know what to think.

 

 

Obie stops by on the second day after she wakes up. Everything he says is Howard this and Howard that, and it only serves to make her angry. She would kick him out but Obie’s mourning, and this is just how he does it, so she keeps quiet.

 

Rhodey stops by whenever he can, often bearing her favorite food, he doesn’t mention her parents. Tony can never express how much it means to her.

 

After five days the doctor are certain her concussion is gone and she’s discharged, with cuts and bruises, a broken arm, 28 stitches in her left thigh, and a prescription for pain meds.

 

Two weeks later, Howard’s PA has somehow become her PA. Stephanie, Stacy or something is calling her incessantly about funeral plans. After the third call Tony fires her. She gets a new one, curtesy of Obie, and she fires him too. She doesn’t need a damn PA and doesn’t want to either.

 

Tony and Jarvis plan the funeral, with the help of the funeral director, though it’s mostly just Jarvis and the director.

 

Obie’s insisted on her getting a PA, Tony gives in because she’s tired of people trying to hand her stuff. 

Becky, Tony’s pretty sure that her name, is okay. Becky plans the reception for the funeral without asking her anything. Tony thinks they’re going to get along great.

 

Hours before the funeral, Tony’s in some black dress she’s not sure where came from. The stitches are gone, and doctors say it won’t even scar, Tony sort of wishes it had. Her right arm is in a new cast just for the funeral, and Tony feels ridiculous. 

She’s in the building where the reception is going to be held, Becky’s there pointing out things and talking, always talking. The room is empty for the most part, a few workers doing last minute touches, select reporters from various magazines, some of which are taking relentless photos of her, they keep their distance though, so Tony won’t kick them out. Then there’s Becky, Obie, Jarvis, Rhodey, and her. 

 

She walks up beside Rhodey, whose talking quietly to Jarvis. Obie catches her eye and waves at her from across the room, she waves back, and involuntarily takes in the room.

 

_Oh god this is actually happening,_ Tony thinks before she’s covering her mouth with a hand so she doesn’t puke all over the hardwood floors. She doesn’t know where the bathroom is, so she runs out the back, where thankfully no reporters lie in wait, and pukes into the bushes. She hasn’t eaten anything for breakfast so it’s mostly bile. Rhodey’s not far behind her and is there soon enough to hold her hair back for her. 

 

When she’s done she’s crying, shaking, and it’s hard to breathe. Jarvis it there with napkin and she wipes her face and hand. He wordlessly takes the napkin away, and Rhodey pulls her into a hug despite her smelling like puke, and she hugs him back, promising herself she’ll buy him another suit.

 

 

~

 

She’s too ‘emotionally distraught’ as Obie tells the hundreds of people at the service, to attend her own parents funeral. Some reporter caught a picture of her puking into her hand, worth more than 1000 words, it’s published everywhere, everyone buys Obie’s story, and for once it’s the truth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next time: The car crash doesn't make sense, theres more to it. Tony gets 2 more doctorates. It's 1993 and Steve's out of the ice, looking for anything to hold on to. James Rhodes is a pathetic fanboy. Nick Fury didn't sign up for this shit.


End file.
